horripediafandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry (Series)
Here is a complete list of Horrid Henry Books and Episodes. List of books #Horrid Henry (1994) (Horrid Henry's Perfect Day, Horrid Henry's Dance Class, Horrid Henry and Moody Margaret, Horrid Henry's Holiday) #Horrid Henry and the Secret Club (1995) (Horrid Henry's Injection, Horrid Henry and the Secret Club, Perfect Peter's Horrid Day, Horrid Henry's Birthday Party) #Horrid Henry Tricks the Tooth Fairy (Previously published as Horrid Henry and the Tooth Fairy) (1996) (Horrid Henry Tricks the Tooth Fairy, Horrid Henry's Wedding, Moody Margaret Moves In, Horrid Henry's New Teacher) #Horrid Henry's Nits (1997) (Horrid Henry's Nits, Horrid Henry and the Fangmangler, Horrid Henry's School Trip, Horrid Henry and the Dinner Guests) #Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick (Previously published as Horrid Henry Strikes it Rich) (1998) (Horrid Henry Runs Away, Horrid Henry's Sports Day, Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick, Horrid Henry's Christmas) #Horrid Henry's Haunted House (1999) (Horrid Henry and the Comfy Black Chair, Horrid Henry's Haunted House, Horrid Henry's School Fair, Horrid Henry Minds his Manners) #Horrid Henry and the Mummy's Curse (2000) (Horrid Henry's Hobby, Horrid Henry's Homework, Horrid Henry's Swimming Lesson, Horrid Henry and the Mummy's Curse) #Horrid Henry's Revenge (2001) (Horrid Henry's Revenge, Horrid Henry's Computer, Horrid Henry Goes to Work, Horrid Henry and the Demon Dinner Lady) #Horrid Henry and the Bogey Babysitter (2002) (Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats, Horrid Henry and the Bogey Babysitter, Horrid Henry's Raid, Horrid Henry's Car Journey) #Horrid Henry's Stinkbomb (2003) (Horrid Henry Reads a Book, Horrid Henry's Stinkbomb, Horrid Henry's School Project, Horrid Henry's Sleepover) #Horrid Henry's Underpants (2004) (Horrid Henry Eats a Vegetable, Horrid Henry's Underpants, Horrid Henry's Sick Day, Horrid Henry's Thank You Letter) #Horrid Henry Meets the Queen (2004) (Horrid Henry's Chores, Moody Margaret Cast's a Spell, Horrid Henry's Bathtime, Horrid Henry Meets the Queen) #Horrid Henry and the Mega-Mean Time Machine (2005) (Horrid Henry's Hike, Horrid Henry and the Mega-Mean Time Machine,Perfect Peter's Revenge, Horrid Henry Dines at Restarant Le Posh) #Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend (2006) (Horrid Henry Peeks at Peter's Diary, Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend, Horrid Henry Goes Shopping, Horrid Henry's Arch Enemy) #Horrid Henry's Christmas Cracker (2006) (Horrid Henry's Christmas Play, Horrid Henry's Christmas Presents, Horrid Henry's Ambush, Horrid Henry's Christmas Lunch) #Horrid Henry and the Abominable Snowman (2007) (Horrid Henry and the Abominable Snowman, Horrid Henry's Rainy Day, Moody Margaret's Makeover, Horrid Henry's Author Visit) #Horrid Henry Robs the Bank (2008) (Horrid Henry's Newspaper, Moody Margaret's School, Perfect Peter's Pirate Party, Horrid Henry Robs the Bank) #Horrid Henry Wakes the Dead (2009) (Horrid Henry and the TV Remote, Horrid Henry's School Election, Horrid Henry's Bad Present, Horrid Henry Wakes the Dead) #Horrid Henry Rocks (2010) (Horrid Henry's Invasion, Moody Margaret's Sleepover, Horrid Henry's Autobiography, Horrid Henry Rocks) #Horrid Henry and the Zombie Vampire (2011) (Horrid Henry Writes a Story, Horrid Henry and the Nudie Foodie, Horrid Henry and the Mad Professor, Horrid Henry and the Zombie Vampire #Horrid Henry's Monster Movie (2012) (Horrid Henry's Monster Movie, Horrid Henry's Horrid Weekend, Horrid Henry's Grump Card, Horrid Henry's Olympics) #Horrid Henry's Nightmare (2013) (Horrid Henry's Nightmare, Horrid Henry and the Revenge of the Demon Dinner Lady, Fluffy Struts Her Stuff, Horrid Henry's Mother's Day) Episodes Series 1 (2006-08) Series 2 (2009-10) Series 3 (2011-12) #Horrid Henry Rockstar! / Horrid Henry and the Special Spinner #Horrid Henry and the Weird Werewolf / Horrid Henry Delivers a Message #Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plane / Horrid Henry and the Time Massenger #Horrid Henry's Skipping Lesson / Horrid Henry and the Climbing Frame Clincher #Horrid Henry and the Winning Ticket / Horrid Henry and the Booger Bogey #Horrid Henry's Horrible Homework / Aliens Ate My Homework #Grown Up / Horrid Henry and the Terrible Teacher #Horrid Henry and the Tickly Treats Thief / Horrid Henry Goes to the Park #Horrid Henry and the Special Spa Day / Horrid Henry and the Day of the Dinosaur #Horrid Henry's Unhappy Day / Horrid Henry and the Scary Scooter #The Purple Hand Gang Rules O.K! / Horrid Henry and the Christening Crisis #Horrid Henry Stamp Collector / Horrid Henry and the Silly Siblings #Horrid Henry Bogos Babysitter / Horrid Henry and the Fasion Show #Perfect Peter's Perfect Day / Horrid Henry Alone at Home #Horrid Henry's Perfect Protist / Horrid Henry Joins the Boys Club #Moody Margret Superstar / Horrid Henry in Detention #Horrid Henry and the Superstar / Horrid Henry's Horrid Boy #Horrid Henry and the Bogey Brain Sleepover / Horrid Henry Goes to the Theatere #Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle / Horrid Henry and the New Best Friend #Horrid Henry Here to Entertain / Horrid Henry My Weird Family #Horrid Henry It's All Your Fault / Horrid Henry Rocking the World #Horrid Henry Nothing But the Truth / Horrid Henry Delivers the Milk #Horrid Henry Goes Gross / Horrid Henry Money Talks #Horrid Henry King of Blings / Horrid Henry Goes Bananas #Horrid Henry and the Early Christmas Present / Horrid Henry Sells the School #So Not a Girl / Horrid Henry and the Code Crackers Category:Lists